Shrimp
by Sylvan Moon
Summary: Gajeel finally gets on Levy's nerves and she challenges him to a duel. However, more than iron and words fly when these two clash!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so, I went ahead and wrote my own fic for Levy and Gajeel. This couple just seemed to grow on me with all their differences and seemingly incompatibilities. I really wanted to write a smut fic for them because there's not enough to go around but had to build the sexual tension first. Hope I did a passable job.

DISCLAIMER: The usual. I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Lisanna would stay dead.

* * *

Levy couldn't put her finger on it. What was it about him that always seemed to call her attention? Not that the same could be said of him though. She sighed inwardly, recalling his words during the S-Class Trial.

"You want some attention, shrimp? Then fight seriously with me. Get stronger."

Levy brought her elbows to rest on the bar counter and laid her chin on her hands. She cast a furtive glance to her left, where the Iron Dragonslayer was busy munching on a piece of iron.

Why the heck did she want his attention anyway? He was crass, mean, scary, cruel... but he was also lonely, strong, protective, friendless, loyal... a small voice in her mind argued. The more she got to know him, the more complex he seemed.

Lost in thought, Levy didn't notice Jet and Droy take positions on either side of her.

"Hey, Levy," Jet said cheerfully. "Let's take a mission. Seems too long since we last had one together as Shadow Gear."

Droy nodded enthusiastically.

Levy was about to decline politely when a deep, rumbling chuckle reverberated before she could so much as open her mouth.

"Go ahead, shrimp." Gajeel smirked. "Maybe you'll learn a thing or two and get stronger."

Jet and Droy were up in an instant facing Gajeel, prepared to protect Levy's honor.

"How dare you -" Droy started.

"Droy."

Levy's voice was a quiet whisper but it was enough to stay her angry friend. With questioning eyes, Droy and Jet both turned to stare at Levy but her face was shadowed as she stood up slowly.

By this time, half the guild had already noticed the exchange and were curiously watching the scene. Lucy looked worried. Erza quietly kept her gaze on Gajeel. Natsu and Gray were betting on something. Mira looked excited. Lily looked bored. Only Gajeel seemed unaffected. If anything, he looked even more amused. The jerk.

Levy made her way towards him, ignoring Jet's halfhearted attempt to stop her.

From the corner of his eye, Gajeel watched her. Her face was unreadable but he could sense she was angry. Maybe he had gone too far. He only wanted to rile her a bit. She was cute when she got mad. Like now.

He let his gaze wander over her body. She was wearing her usual outfit. Yellow bikini top, blue vest, slightly orange bandana. Bare stomach. Perky breasts. Though small, she was finely built. He wondered if she felt as soft as she looked.

Eh? Where'd that come from? Gajeel mentally shook his head. The little lady was distracting him by showing too much skin, he decided. Any other female dressed like that would get the same reaction from him. Of course.

Gajeel smiled arrogantly when she finally reached him. "Got something to say to me, shrimp?" he taunted.

Faster than their eyes could follow, Levy wrote a word in the air, cast her spell, and flung the now wet and slimy shrimp-covered word at the irksome Dragonslayer.

"Solid Script: SHRIMP!"

Gajeel, caught by surprise, received the full blow smack in the face.

"Now _that's_ a shrimp, you stupid idiot. See the difference?" Levy huffed, eyes blazing, before turning her back on him and angrily storming out of the guild. All eyes followed her exit in silence.

"Natsu?" Happy said thoughtfully. "You think Levy could make fish, too, if I ask nicely?"

The guild erupted into loud guffaws and cheers, instantly dissipating the tension. Even Jet and Droy visibly relaxed.

"I win." Gray cheerfully told a disgruntled Natsu and clapped him on the back. "Wear Lucy's best bikini tomorrow."

"Why _mine_?" The enraged celestial mage shouted and promptly bonked the two.

Droy watched them a bit before remarking to Gajeel. "You sure pissed her off." Any further comment was cut off by Gajeel's black scowl. He was picking twitching shrimps from his clothes and hair.

God, he was going to smell like fish.

Anyone who looked his way received a fierce glare. Still, he couldn't help but hide a grin as he watched Levy's retreating back. Who would've guessed? The little blue-haired bookworm was a spitfire.

* * *

Levy sat alone beneath a huge tree in a clearing behind the guild. She often came here to read. It was a cool, peaceful place but she hardly noticed her surroundings.

Lord but the man was insufferable! Why the heck did she care anyway? She was small and weak. She knew that already. He didn't have to rub it in.

But he said he would make you big...

She was such a dummy for getting her hopes up. No one could do that. Least of all Gajeel. He made her feel even weaker.

Tears threatened to escape from her eyes but Levy wouldn't let them. She felt pathetic as she drew up her knees and buried her face in her arms.

"Levy?"

Instinctively, she looked up but saw no one around.

"I'm up here."

Levy lifted her face higher until she was staring at the branches overhead. Gajeel was crouching on one of them, looking down at her. She noted with annoyance that he showed no signs of her dumping slimy shrimps on him, though his hair looked damp. Someone at the guild must have used magic on him. Probably Juvia.

She gave him a dark glare. How the heck did he get up there without her noticing, anyway? The damn guy was as stealthy as he was strong.

Levy buried her face again, choosing to ignore the infuriating Dragonslayer.

"Leave me alone."

"Look, I came to apologize." The way he said it suspiciously didn't sound like an apology. More like grudgingly. This was probably the first time Gajeel apologized for anything in his life.

"Will you listen to me?" Uh huh. Definitely unapologetic.

When he first saw her like that, broken and depressed, an unfamiliar feeling settled over him. Belatedly, Gajeel realized the feeling was guilt. He had hurt her. Again. Maybe not physically. But he had hurt her all the same.

Without conscious thought, his legs found their way to her. Gajeel was determined that this time, _this time_, he would make things right.

But why was she ignoring him? Didn't she know what it took for him to say that? God, he wasn't used to these things. He made people listen to him with his fists not with words, damn it!

Something seemed to snap inside Levy. She wasn't normally this angry all the time but Gajeel seemed to spark weird emotions in her.

"No, you listen. stupid Gajeel!" The Dragonslayer was momentarily left speechless by her outburst.

"I'm tired of you calling me names! I may be small and weak but you have no right to do that!"

"You're not -"

"Shut up! I don't care how strong you are! You want a duel? Fine!"

"WHAT?" Gajeel roared. "I don't -"

"Don't give me that! You told me I had to get stronger so I could fight you seriously! Don't you dare deny it!"

"But I didn't mean -"

"Yes you did! You're always going on about how you want to fight Natsu or Erza. Well then, Iron Dragonslayer, fight ME!"

"I don't want you to get hurt. That's -"

"Is that a joke?" Lord but he was dense. He was probably the only person who could hurt her like this. Too late, she had let him get too close.

"Well, be careful what you wish for, Gajeel."

Without warning, Levy leapt to her feet and wrote a word in the air.

"Solid script: FIRE!" The word flew at top speed towards Gajeel and exploded on the branch he was crouching on.

Gajeel jumped seconds before the missile landed but Levy was already casting her spell again.

"Solid script: LIGHTNING!" Electric current snaking all over the word caught Gajeel's left arm. It stung but the Dragonslayer began to feel the familiar excitement brought by battle rush through him.

"Are you really serious, shrimp?" He said the word more like an endearment than intended insult. His calling her that was becoming a habit, despite her outburst earlier about it.

Levy paused at the change she sensed in Gajeel. He was grinning openly now and the way he was looking at her made her stomach do a back flip. She didn't miss his tone when he said "shrimp", either. She felt herself blushing.

"What's it look like to you?" Levy retorted but she was more irritated at herself than him.

Gajeel's grin widened. He decided to test her resolve. Nothing too major first but something that should give her a little to think about.

The Dragonslayer sent small iron spikes sailing through the air.

"Solid script: SHIELD!" He had to hand it to her. His little bookworm could cast her magic in a second. The word "shield" was written vertically and stretched to form a huge tower shield in front of Levy.

Wait a minute.

_HIS_ little bookworm?

Gajeel was distracting himself.

"Solid script: ROCKS!" Several hard, roughly rounded words spelling "rocks" as big as a man's head hit Gajeel squarely on the chest and sent him flying backwards.

Levy was so stunned she stood stock still for five seconds. Despite her bravado at challenging him earlier, she hadn't expected to actually hit him. Concern overrode all other feelings. He wasn't hurt, was he?

Levy ran into the dust cloud where Gajeel landed. She couldn't find him.

"Gajeel?"

Suddenly. she was grabbed from behind. Gajeel's arms encircled her, pinning her and preventing her from escaping.

"What are you doing, shrimp?" Gajeel was so close she could feel his breath on her ear. Levy shivered involuntarily. "We were just getting warmed up. You don't just rush in without making sure your enemy is really incapacitated, you know."

Levy couldn't speak. Gajeel's body felt so hard and warm against hers. She had dreamed about being held by him countless times. Now that it was happening, she was at a loss on what to do.

The fact that his left arm was wrapped around her bare stomach, just below her heaving breasts was sending red alert signals to her brain.

Gajeel, for his part, had confirmed that Levy did feel as soft as she looked. His hand was splayed over her stomach and he couldn't help but notice how smooth her skin was. It took nearly all his self discipline to keep his hand right where it was and not explore more of that soft skin. He took a deep breath to inhale her scent. She smelled amazing.

Her luscious buttocks were perfectly molded to his hips and when she squirmed a bit in his arms, they rubbed against him exquisitely.

God, but he was such a bastard. He shouldn't be thinking these things about her. Levy was too naive, too innocent. She was lightyears out of his reach.

If only she didn't feel this damn good...

Immediately, he released her. Both for her own sake and his sanity. "You're not cut out for close combat, shrimp. Not yet, anyway. Your magic is better suited for range attacks. When a real enemy appears, try not to get too close."

At least he got that out with a straight face. His dick was still rock hard.

Levy hardly understood what Gajeel had just said. She was busy trying to normalize her heart rate. Was that disappointment she was feeling? All because he let go of her?

Gajeel turned around and slowly began walking away. That got her senses back in a flash.

"Where are you going? We're not done yet!" Levy called out.

Gajeel paused and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yes we are. Lesson's over." Then he started walking again.

"No we're -"

Before she could even blink, Gajeel whirled around and sent flying iron cuffs her way. Levy gasped as she was caught off guard. The iron cuffs pinned her wrists and ankles to the very same tree she had been sitting under minutes before.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried indignantly.

He walked back to her and surveyed his handiwork. After a moment, he grinned. "My fetish isn't bondage but seeing you like this is giving me ideas."

A sudden image of herself and Gajeel completely naked and in chains popped in her head. Levy flushed all the way to her toes.

_You did not just think of him naked!_ Levy berated herself.

_Yes you did_, a small voice replied. _And you were, too._

_I was what?_

_Naked. With him._

_Aaarrgh. Who asked you! _

_You did. Right now you're wondering if Gajeel just flirted with you. _

_What! That wasn't flirting! That's called sexual harassment!_

_But your heart gave a little jump anyway.._ The little voice was persistent. _And you're not even denying it._

_Just shut up._

Levy shook her head to clear it. This mental conversation she was having with herself was getting nowhere.

"Gajeel, let me go!" Levy hoped he thought anger was the reason for her red face.

Gajeel looked serious. He raised one hand and placed it on the tree, just inches from her face before leaning in close.

For a split second, Levy thought she knew what he was about to do and held her breath.

"You never gave me a chance to apologize, Levy." Gajeel said quietly. Levy's eyes went wide. She had forgotten all about his apology with all the naughty thoughts coursing through her head.

"You're not weak. Maybe still not as strong as me, or Natsu or Erza, but definitely not weak. Your magic is very versatile plus you have the brains to use it." Each word sounded torn from him. "I'm sorry." He said roughly.

Levy could tell the Dragonslayer was at his limit. That was the most she would get from him. She was actually surprised she even got that much.

"Gajeel..."

"LEVY!" Both she and Gajeel turned to see who was shouting her name like there was no tomorrow.

"Gajeel, you bastard! Get away from her!" It was Jet and Droy, running for all they were worth towards them.

Levy could see Droy already casting his magic to attack Gajeel. "No, don't! It's not what you think!" Levy screamed.

But Gajeel just smirked. "See you around, shrimp." he said before effortlessly blocking Droy's plants with a metal arm. Just as Jet was about to launch his own attack, iron chains shot out from Gajeel's other hand, trapping Jet's legs. He went down, crashing into Droy.

Gajeel didn't wait for them to recover and disappeared.

"Damn!" Jet cursed. Droy was busy untangling himself from his friend. When they were both free, the two rushed to remove the metal cuffs keeping Levy in place.

"Thanks guys," Levy smiled up at them.

"Did he hurt you?" Jet was still incensed that Gajeel got away unscathed.

"No, I told you so many times already. I'm safe with him."

"Sure didn't look that way to me." Droy said grouchily. "You were pinned to the goddamn tree, for Pete's sake!"

"He was keeping me from continuing the fight with him."

"_WHAT?"_ Droy and Jet exclaimed as one.

Levy looked sheepish. "I kinda challenged him to a duel."

"You did _WHAT_?" They said again.

Levy sighed. "Look, it isn't as crazy as it sounds. Just forget about it. Gajeel is a good guy. He just pretends he isn't."

The looks the two guys gave her said it all. They thought she was nuts.

Levy decided to ignore them. In her mind's eye, she replayed Gajeel's apology, his flirting, and him holding her. Granted, she thought more about the last two and felt her cheeks burn. She pretended not to see the odd glances Jet and Droy gave her.

She hated to admit it, but she was attracted to that aggravating, spiky-haired Dragonslayer.


	2. Chapter 2

I originally planned this to be a one shot. Don't know where all the words seem to come from. Lol. Anyway, here's chapter 2.

* * *

Who the heck was knocking on his front door? Gajeel thought irritably as he moved to answer it. The fact that someone actually knew where he lived mystified him.

He flung the door open, barked, "what the hell do you want?" and instantly froze.

Levy stood on his doorstep looking shocked that someone had just shouted at her. She wore the same outfit she had on during the S-Class trial, the short orange dress that showed off her legs perfectly. Gajeel had his eyes stuck to them now.

Levy was rooted to the spot. The Iron Dragonslayer was shirtless. Inadvertently, her eyes followed the hard, rippling muscles from his wide shoulders, powerful, toned chest, and tight abs where short, dark hairs trailed all the way to his... umm... Levy swallowed. Hard.

"Got an eyeful yet, squirt?" Gajeel asked casually.

Mortified, the blue-haired mage turned a bright shade of red and tore her gaze from his body. "I- I- came here to apologize f-for Jet and Droy's actions yesterday." Levy stammered. "They shouldn't have assumed the worst of you."

Gajeel stared at her in disbelief. "You came all the way here just to say that? And how the hell did you find out where I lived anyway?"

Levy shook a finger at him. "Never underestimate Mirajane. She knows everything about everyone. And as for my coming here," she shrugged. "I felt it was the right thing to do."

_Or maybe you just wanted to see him again_. The little voice inside her head was back with a vengeance.

"Or maybe you just wanted to see me again." Gajeel goaded.

_Busted!_ The little voice rejoiced.

Levy stared at Gajeel's laughing red eyes. She rolled her own. "In your dreams, dragonhead." She crossed her arms over her breasts. "Are you ever going to let me in?" the irritated mage asked pointedly.

Gajeel sighed but he moved away from the door to let her pass.

Gajeel's apartment was surprisingly neat. Or was it because it was bare? Sure he had a pile of discarded clothes on a chair and a half-eaten iron bar on the table but it was still neat by bachelor's standards. She'd been to Natsu's home once and it looked like something a hurricane gobbled up and spit out.

In contrast, Gajeel's place looked like a transient house. Levy had the impression that he didn't stay here often and told him so.

"I don't." The Dragonslayer replied. "When I was still in Phantom Lord, I was frequently away for long-term missions. Never had reason to stay here for more than a couple of days."

He jerked a thumb towards the fridge. "Want something to drink? I got nothing but water there."

Levy shook her head. Her eye caught something interesting. A shelf leaned against a wall on Gajeel's living room. At the very top was an old, dust-covered book.

"Hey, what's that?" Levy asked. "I didn't know you read."

Gajeel followed her gaze and answered. "It's nothing. Just some book I picked up long ago when Metallicana left. It's about dragons. I thought it could tell me where she disappeared to."

"Can I see it?" Levy asked, but she was already standing on tiptoe, trying to reach the book. Her short stature was making it impossible to get the darn thing so she attempted to climb the shelf.

"Levy, for godsake, get down and I"ll get it for you." Gajeel said, exasperated.

"No, I got this. Just a little bit more..."

All of a sudden, Levy lost her footing. She gave a little gasp and frantically tried to grab hold of something. Anything at all. There was only empty air.

In a flash, Gajeel was there to catch her, holding her to that smooth, hard chest she'd admired earlier.

"This is getting to be a habit, shrimp. If you wanted me to hold you, you should've just said so." Gajeel's voice sounded strained.

Levy blushed but said nothing. She was back in his arms. Again. He smelled of soap. He probably just finished showering when she arrived, hence the state of undress. His chest was hard. Actually, all of him was hard. What'd she expect? He was an _Iron_ Dragonslayer. Levy had never felt this fragile before. He could probably snap her like a twig if he cared to do so. Oddly enough, unlike the time he had attacked Shadow Gear, she didn't feel afraid of him. Not this time.

She wanted to touch him badly. She wanted to feel his skin beneath her fingertips. Giving in to temptation, Levy ran her hand down his arm, making it appear like a casual touch, as she looked up at him. Her touch was feathery light, almost shy.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Gajeel was finding it hard to think straight. Levy was a small girl and she only came up to his chest but he could feel her soft, round breasts pressed against his torso. She didn't seem to notice that her skirt hiked up as she fell and now offered him a tantalizing glimpse of her black lace panties.

God, Levy wore kinky underwear.

Gajeel felt himself getting hard. It didn't help that she touched him of her own volition. Hell, her touch screamed of innocence. It was just his arm, dammit!

"Be careful." was the only thing he could think of to say.

He wanted to throw her into his bed, merely three meters away, and act out his fantasies, all of which involved her naked and screaming with pleasure.

Instead, he took a deep breath and reluctantly let go of her once more. He mumbled something about getting a glass of water. The water wasn't entirely an excuse. His throat had suddenly gone dry.

Levy watched him go. She sat down in the sofa, not trusting her own legs to support her. For a minute, she had very much wanted him to kiss her. She could still feel the length of his body pressed against hers. For a brief second, she wanted to know what it would feel like to be touched by Gajeel in the most intimate of ways.

Levy unconsciously crossed her legs. The thought made her crotch throb. To her horror, she found herself getting wet.

Gajeel came back from the kitchen and immediately noticed something strange.

What the heck was that smell?

It smelled musky, kinda earthy, and sweet. He glanced at Levy, noting her somewhat glazed expression.

Abruptly, it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

She wanted him.

It was the scent of her arousal that he was picking up with his keen sense of smell. The very thought that he could make her wet with wanting him nearly shattered his control.

In three strides, Gajeel was standing in front of her. He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards his.

"Levy." He said her name quietly.

He knew. Levy thought. She was going to die of mortification. Oh God.

Gajeel bent down and brought his face close until it was only inches from hers. His red eyes were smoldering. Her own were half lidded. They finally closed when Levy felt his lips descend on hers.

Levy had been kissed before. She wasn't a total noob when it came to these things. But the kisses she experienced before were nothing compared to this. Heck, nothing she ever experienced was as intense as this. Or as consuming.

Gajeel was a thorough kisser. He left nothing unexplored. He tasted every corner of her mouth, coaxing her lips to part so he could tongue her.

Levy moaned as Gajeel sucked her lower lip. She angled her head slightly to give him better access. Tentatively, Levy touched her own tongue to his. That seemed to ignite Gajeel.

Without breaking the kiss, the Dragonslayer slid his hands under her bare thighs and lifted her up from the sofa to hold against his body. Levy gasped but didn't protest. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his lean hips. The action brought her crotch in contact with his own hardness. Levy blushed but couldn't stop the helpless motion of her body as she rubbed against him.

Gajeel groaned. The little minx was a bundle of passion. Even now, she started running her hands over his chest and nipples. She couldn't seem to stop rubbing herself against him, either, and the ache in his groin was becoming unbearable.

Gajeel kissed his way to her jaw, to the sensitive spot just below her ear, gently sucking the delicate skin of her throat. Levy threw her head back, dimly aware that her headband had come undone but gave it no further thought. She threaded her fingers through his spiky black hair, holding him to her. The little noises she made excited him even more. His hands moved from her thighs to her plump backside, squeezing lightly.

He needed to touch her. Right now. In one quick motion, Gajeel turned around and sat on the sofa, with Levy straddling his lap, her knees spread on either side of him.

With his hands free, Gajeel reached for the strap of her dress and slid it slowly down her shoulder.

Levy thought it best to help him and freed her other arm from the annoying fabric. The dress bunched around her waist, leaving her only in a black, skimpy, lace bra. Gajeel chuckled at her impatience. The bra soon followed and he was treated with an awesome view of her breasts.

Levy felt disconcerted as he sat there staring at her chest. Suddenly self conscious, she brought her arms up to cover herself.

"Don't." Gajeel grabbed her wrists. "I want to remember you like this."

Levy blushed fiercely. His rough palm moved up to cover her left breast, shaping it, testing its weight. He kneaded her expertly, occasionally pinching her pink nipple teasingly. When Gajeel's lips closed down around the taut peak and started sucking, Levy arched her back in rapture. He moved his mouth slowly towards the other nipple, his tongue blazing a hot, wet trail across her cleavage. Gajeel bestowed the same attention to this crest, lapping it, gently biting until Levy was writhing with delight.

His other hand moved between their bodies to find the elastic band of her black lace panties. He teased her a bit, skimming the exposed skin above her panties.

When she felt his fingers slip inside her underwear, Levy nearly jumped in shock. No one had ever seen that place, much less touched it. And she so wet too, Lord, it was embarrassing.

Gajeel stroked her soft folds tenderly, enjoying the expression on her face as he watched her. Levy was panting heavily. This was all new to her. All her senses was centered on what he was doing between her legs.

Gajeel increased the pressure of his strokes, feeling the sticky, wet evidence of her desire coating his fingers.

"Gajeel.. please.." Levy moaned his name. She was pleading for something but didn't know what. Something was building inside her.

Fortunately, Gajeel knew exactly what she needed. He inserted one finger inside her. Levy's eyes flew open and met his.

"What are you...?"

She never completed the question because Gajeel inserted another finger inside her. Levy sucked in her breath sharply. Gajeel slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, his thumb stimulating her clit. Levy arched her back helplessly and ground her hips against his hand, silently begging for more.

She was nearing the edge, Gajeel could tell. Her movements became harder, faster, more demanding. Levy could think of nothing but reaching the peak of her pleasure.

"Gajeel! Open up! Why'd you lock the door?" The cry was followed by three hard knocks.

Gajeel's hand stilled abruptly at the interruption while Levy's eyes widened in alarm. She recognized the voice. It was Lily. She hurriedly arranged her clothes into some semblance of order and self-consciously made an effort to smoothen her disheveled blue hair.

Gajeel cursed under his breath. He should have known Lily was near by his scent alone, but he had been too absorbed with making love to Levy to notice anything else. Damn, the woman drove him to distraction.

"Gajeel? Are you in there?" Lily called again.

"I'm coming, cat." Gajeel said irritably. He glanced to make sure Levy was decent. Aside from the redness of her cheeks, all evidence of the past half hour was gone. Well, maybe not all. His dick was still hard. Crap, he needed a cold shower. For the second time.

The Dragonslayer opened the door to let Lily in. "So you're back, huh?"

Lily halted the moment his eyes settled on Levy. She smiled at him. He frowned and glanced from her to Gajeel, a questioning look on his face.

"Ah, don't mind me," Levy waved her hand up and down. "I was just, ah, leaving. See you around, Gajeel. Bye Lily!" The solid script mage breezed past before either could say a word.

"What's her hurry?" Lily asked.

"Beats me."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And you normally entertain young girls without a shirt on? Since when did you take after Gray?"

"She came right after I took a shower, that's all." Even to his own ears, his voice sounded defensive.

"Right…" Lily appeared unconvinced. He started heading towards the kitchen but paused halfway. "You might want to return that to her."

"What're you blabbering about?" Gajeel was getting annoyed again.

Lily pointed to the sofa where Levy's orange headband lay forgotten.

The Dragonslayer looked sheepish. So much for no evidence. At least it wasn't her panties.

Levy tossed and turned in her bed that night. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't think of anything else but what had happened between her and Gajeel that morning. She hadn't seen him all day after that. He hadn't even gone to the guild. Well, maybe it was for the better, she thought. After all, what would she say to him?

She stared at the ceiling. Did that make him her boyfriend? Levy found it hard to label him like that. Gajeel didn't seem to be the boyfriend type.

If Lily hadn't interrupted them, would she have gone all the way with him? She hadn't been thinking straight then but now she was. She thought of his eyes, his mouth, his body, but mostly, she thought of his hands, how he had touched her, stroked her, almost driving her over the edge. Levy sighed.

She wanted him, she finally admitted to herself. Maybe it was a physical thing. It's not like she was in love with him.

That gave her pause. She wasn't in love with him, was she?


End file.
